Tape 6, Side A
|next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin |producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler |runtime = 54 minutes}} Tape 6, Side A is the eleventh episode of the series, 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Clay Jensen. Synopsis Hannah and Clay grow closer; Clay spends a heartbreaking night listening to his tape with Tony; tensions explode at Bryce's house. Plot Flashback At Jessica's party, Clay and Jeff are seen talking as Jeff urges Clay to stay and talk to Hannah. Clay strikes up a conversation with Hannah and it becomes obvious that they have feelings for each other. They eventually go to Jessica's room to talk in a quiet place and eventually start making out. They begin to go further and Clay asks Hannah if she is okay with this to which she says yes. However, Hannah begins to remember all of the boys who have treated her poorly and freaks out at Clay because of it. Clay thinks that it is something he did wrong, but every time he asks Hannah what was wrong, she yells at him to get out. Hannah's voiceover reveals that she wanted Clay to stay, but at the same time never wanted to see him again. Shortly after Clay leaves, Jessica and Justin come in making out. Present day Clay struggles to listen to his tape and stays with Tony to get through it. He eventually needs to stop and Tony takes him to Monet's to get food and allow him to get in "a better headspace". While they are there, Skye does a tarot reading for Clay, upsetting him even more. When he finishes the tape, Clay is distraught because he thinks that he could've saved Hannah. He believe that if he stayed he would've saved not only Hannah, but Jessica and Jeff too. Tony tells Clay that he was doing what Hannah had asked of him to and that Hannah was the one who ultimately made the choice to take her life. Jessica continues to hang out with Bryce. She knows that something bad happened to her at her party but tries to make things okay by trying to forget. She slowly spirals out of control, especially after she shows Bryce her father's gun collection. Justin is upset when he goes over to Bryce's house and sees Jessica and Bryce flirting. Jessica repeatedly, angrily, asks Justin why he cares that she is hanging out with Bryce. Justin refuses but Alex edges him to finally tell the truth, forced by Jessica and Alex, he snaps and tells Jessica the truth: "he fucking raped you!". She reacts, realising Justin had been lying the whole time, and slaps Justin before telling him she hates him and leaves. Bryce looks at Justin and asks, "What did you do?". Jessica is in her bed, she had been crying and when Bryce texts her asking if she's okay. She sees it and starts to cry hard sobbing. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down (credit only) *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Mark Pellegrino as Deputy Standall *Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan *Keiko Agena as Mrs. Bradley *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Cindy Cheung as Karen Dempsey *Anna Zavelson as May Dempsey *Matthew Alan as Seth *Jackie Geary as Amber Foley *Alex MacNicoll as Peter Standall *Brittany Perry-Russell as Tracy Porter Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-001-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay at the Eisenhower Park S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-002-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony at the Eisenhower Park S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-003-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-004-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-005-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay preparing for the party S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-006-Clay-Lainie.png|Clay and Mrs. Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-007-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-008-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-009-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-010-Zach-Monty.png|Zach and Monty S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-011-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-012-Clay-Jeff.png|Clay and Jeff S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-013-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-014-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah arriving at the party S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-015-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay seeing Hannah arrive S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-016-Jeff-Clay.png|Jeff and Clay S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-017-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-018-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-019-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-020-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-021-Lainie-Jensen.png|Mrs. Jensen calling Clay S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-022-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-023-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-024-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-025-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Gary Bolan S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-026-Seth-Amber.png|Mrs. Foley and her boyfriend Seth S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-027-Justin-Seth.png|Justin confronting Seth S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-028-Amber-Foley.png|Amber Foley S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-029-Justin-Foley.png|Justin trying to call Jessica S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-030-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-031-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-032-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-033-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-034-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-035-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-036-Hannah-Clay.png|Hannah Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-037-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-038-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-039-Hannah-Baker.png|Clay almost kissing Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-040-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-041-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-042-Karen-May-Zach.png|The Dempsey family S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-043-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-044-Alex-Bill-Peter.png|The Standall family S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-045-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-046-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-047-Alex-Bill.png|Alex and his Dad S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-048-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-049-Pam-Bradley.png|Pam Bradley S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-050-Alex-Justin.png|Alex and Justin S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-051-Justin-Foley.png|Justin calling Jessica S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-052-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-053-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-054-Clay-Skye-Tony.png|Clay, Skye and Tony at Monet's S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-056-Skye-Tony.png|Skye and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-057-Clay-Skye.png|Clay and Skye S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-058-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-059-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-060-Kevin-Mason-Tracy.png|The Porter family S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-061-Mason-Tracy.png|Tracy Porter S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-062-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-063-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay putting on his headphones S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-064-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-065-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-066-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah kissing S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-067-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay listening to his tape S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-068-Hannah-Clay.png|Clay's imagination of him and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-069-Clay-Hannah-Olivia.png|Clay's imagination of him and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-070-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah making out in bed S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-071-Clay-Hannah.png|Hannah freaking out S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-072-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-073-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-074-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay standing on the edge of a cliff S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-075-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay's imagination of him and Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-076-Hannah-Baker.png|Clay's imagination of Hannah S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-077-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay's imagination of him and Hannah hugging S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-078-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay crying S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-079-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-080-Tony-Clay.png|Tony comforting Clay S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-081-Alex-Jessica-Bryce-Justin.png|Jessica, Bryce and Justin playing poker at Bryce's pool house S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-082-Jessica-Bryce.png|Jessica sitting on Bryce's lap S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-083-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-084-Bryce-Alex-Zach-Jessica-Justin.png|Jessica and the guys S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-085-Jessica-Justin-Bryce.png|Justin Foley S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-086-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-087-Jessica-Justin.png|Justin yelling at Jessica S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-088-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-089-Tape-Subjects.png|The people who did Hannah wrong S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-090-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-091-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-092-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay back at his home S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-093-Clay-Lainie.png|Clay and his Mom S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-094-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-095-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica lying in bed S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-096-Bryce's-text.png|Bryce's text to Jessica S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-097-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes